Later In Life
by StephBraxtonCullenBlack2000
Summary: So this is based in New Moon After Edward leaves Bella. Its five years in the future and Bella becomes a pianist and travels but what happens when she meets Edward again. Will they be able to find the love they once had? R&R
1. First Sight Again

**Bella's POV Chapter 1**

He just left me there, alone in the woods, the quiet, cold, dark woods, without any explanation as to why he was leaving. The only thing he did say was that he didn't love me ever and that I would never see him again. I thought he loved me but he obviously didn't if he was doing this. I he was going to hurt me like this.

xxxxxx

**5 YEARS LATER**

It has been five years since the love of my life left me and I have realized one thing- I don't need him. If he never loved me, than he's just not worth it. I have gotten on with my life but that doesn't mean I don't love him and miss him. Edward gave me so much, like watching him play the piano is what made me realize what I want, my destiny, my fate. My destiny was to play the piano and that's where I'm off to Isle Esme to perform for the first time.

"We have arrived. Welcome to Isle Esme" Said the skinny tall blonde female flight attendant. "Excuse me but do you know where the closest hotel is?" I asked the flight attendant. "Well as a matter of fact I do, it's called Hotel Carlisle. If you want to rent a room you can they're not that busy, sometimes they are busy and sometimes they aren't." "Ok so how do I get there?" "Just catch a cab and tell them you want to go to Hotel Carlisle. Or if they don't speak english just give them this" She said as she wrote on a piece of paper "Thanks for all your help" I said as she handed me the paper. So I caught a cab to Hotel Carlisle. When I got there I went to reception and got the papers I needed to fill in. "I'll be with you in minute" said the guy who was working at reception, he reminded me of someone, someone I once knew but I wasn't quite sure if it was Em, Em, Emmett yeah, that's the name.

"Ok, so Isabella Swan is it?" He said looking at my application to rent a room with a suspicious look on his face. He was pale and looked very young. "Yeah that's me" "And your 23 and you still live in Forks, Washington?" "Yeah that's all correct." Hey Emmett, who's this?" said a voice I recognised almost immediately. It was him, it was Edward. I froze I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to face him but that would be a bit suspicious I turned and faced him. He was still the same, still so perfectly pale, he looked so young as he didn't age. "This is Isabella Swan" answered Emmett. I turned back to face Emmett, mesmerised "Can I have my key now?" "Yeah sure sorry about that".

**Edward's POV**

It has been what 5 years since I saw her, the most amazing girl I had ever met in my entire existance. I thought for sure I would never see Bella again. But impossibly we met again.

I had finished doing my morning run, making beds, washing dishes, and answering the phone for room service. So I went to see Emmett and there she was, still the same, still, beautiful. She hadn't changed much if anything she was more beautiful. She turned around to see me, pain and loss all over her face. She turned back to face Emmett. She asked him if she could have the key to her room and then she was gone. I had missed my chance.

"Edward, what's she doing here?" Emmett asked sounding angry. "How should I know? Do you really think that's her?" "Edward how many Isabella Swans' do you know? It's gotta be her." "Well what do you wanna do?" "Hey boys" Alice said dancing and gliding towards us. "Did you know Bella is here?" "Nah Alice she got past us, of course we know shes here." Emmett said sarcastically. And then I added "But what we don't know is why"


	2. Is this really happening?

**AN- So here's the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter**.

**Is this really happening?**

**Bella's POV**

I went to straight up to my room upstairs and had a shower. I really needed to cool off and clear my head after seeing Edward. I sat down and was just about to turn on the television when then was a light knock at the door. I went and answered it and it was Alice. I pretended I didn't know who it was. "Hello?" I said. "Hi Bella." She said. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked but I guess she might have known that I was acting like I didn't know her. She probably saw that I was going to do that after all she was psychic "Bella, you can drop the act. I know it's you, what are you doing here?" I didn't know what to say so I just straight out said "I'm her because I'm playing the piano at tonight's show." We both went inside my room and started talking; after all we have 5 years' worth of things to catch up on.

**Edward's POV**

After seeing Bella I went upstairs to my room. I sat on my couch there for a while, just thinking, a million questions floating through my head at once at a fast pace. Why was she here? What did she want? Does she know the truth about why I left? Has Victoria found her? I decided to get up and have a shower, even though I didn't really need to have one. After my shower I decided to go and talk to her, it was the only way I would find out why she was here. I went downstairs and I was just about to knock on her door but then I realized she was talking to Alice. I didn't want to interrupt so I guess it will just have to wait and no I am not chicken. I'm just a polite 115 year old person. I respect my sister and her friend's privacy.


End file.
